The Futa Vault
by MiaSummers
Summary: In this vault there's only one girl, in a vault filled with futa. Mia will have to adapt to her new life as the only woman in vault 24 as lustful futa try there hardest to talk too, befriend and seduce her.
1. Chapter 1 Reupload

This is my first story so I hope you like it, I have written a Fallout fanfiction not of any specific game but rather the lore. This story contains Futa so be warned. This chapter is mainly story, I want to write a smut piece but I figured I should set the scene first, anyways I hope you like it.

The year was 2077 when the bombs dropped thankfully my single mom and I were viable for Vault 24 and we rushed there with just the clothes on our back. That was a year ago we've grown quite comfortable in our vault I share a room with my mother Amy to save some space but there is something I always found strange about this vault; there's only women. Well there are some men from vault tec but they were mostly in uniforms while we wore whatever we liked, it was strange but not nearly as strange as some of the rumors about other vaults.

"There are roughly 60 women ranging from all ages but oddly enough the youngest is in her teens, some women slept with vault tec guards and got pregnant they moved to the vault tec side of the vault where all the employees live. It's strange the overseer split the vault in two one side us women the other vault tec, we aren't allowed to the other side unless we move which only happens if you get pregnant, vault tec however are allowed to roam around as they please but it's okay they don't seem to be mean about it and will come over here for fun and drinks occasionally so they seem pretty nice.

"Yesterday was odd however, doctors Lawson and Winters gathered all Vault dwellers for a 'check up' whatever that is we got together in the dining room were the doctors stood aside and spoke with each other discussing something. Lawson came up to me and asked a couple of weird questions mainly about my sexual life "Well I haven't been with a guy in a while" I joked but the doctor was not in a joking mood "Right" she said as she scribbled something in her folder "Remind me how old you are?" she asked not looking up from her folder "21" I respond although finding the question odd "Okay" she said finishing up "We'll let everyone go on with their day soon it's just we get everyone their shots" "Oh" I said "Is that why we're here?" "Yes" The doctor said getting up and walking away.

"That was yesterday but I think today was weirder, everyone was getting their shots today so that apparently meant all vault dwellers had to stay in their rooms for the day. We spoke with the overseer about our conserse but she ignored them and sent us back to our rooms, a vault tec guard came to our room and asked me to come with him "All dwellers who share a room will instead see a doctor so that everyone can have some privacy" I questioned him asking why we needed privacy but he responded saying he was just doing a job, so I said bye to mom and followed the guard back to Doctor Winters office "Hello Mia" she said cheerfully "Hey doc" I replied sitting down on the examination table across from her "Now I'm just going to give you your shot can you roll up your sleeve for me?" she asks, I roll up my sleeves and let her give me the shot "Alright now can I just get you to wait here with me while everyone else is getting their shot?" "Do I have a choice?" I ask "Sadly no" she responds I roll my eyes but agree to stay with her for an hour or so.

"When I left it was strange, there were no vault tec employees anywhere and as I walked past their part of the vault it was sealed more than ever. As I walked back to my room I saw a girl in her room she seemed shocked? Upset? I couldn't describe it at the time "You okay?" I asked she just looked up at me then turned around, I left and when I got back to my room mom came up to me and grabbed me "Are you okay baby?" she asked seeming very worried "Yeah" I say confused what's wrong?" "Something was in those shots and now…" she paused "Now?" I ask "Now I have a penis" I was confused more than anything "What do you mean you have a dick?" Mom not saying anything pulled down her pants and showed me her dick, I gasp loudly "What the fuck?" I say shocked as mom pulled her pants back up "Those horrible stories about Vault tec doing these 'experiments' does that mean it's true?" she nods.  
"Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom like at a school "Vault dwellers please report to the dining room and we'll explain everything" it was the overseer and apparently she wanted to tell us what was going on, so after agreeing with mom we left together too the dining room the two of us make it there and sit down waiting for everyone else and more importantly the overseer.

"As the last of us arrived the overseer made an announcement "Women of vault 24 this is a prerecorded message from the overseer, as instructed by Vault tec I am to run the vault as normal until 365 days have past after that year we are too inject you with body changing properties and leave with the rest of the staff to Vault 23 where we will watch and study the results of our experiment, we locked our side of the vault completely you will not disrupt the experiment by leaving" She explains as us women listen and cling to every word "As for the experiment itself well that is and interesting one, as you have noticed your bodies have changed and you've transformed into what's called futa which is a woman that has male reproductive parts and we've taken the liberty to make sure everyone has different sizes" She said almost sounding pleased with herself.

"Right the experiment, 62 vault dwellers are 'participating' in the experiment and all but one of you have been turned into futa" I can't help but hear some chatter as the overseer is talking "Mia Summers" I pause as she says my name "is the only 'normal' girl left in vault 24, now what will you do with her? Treat her like a queen? Try to seduce her? Rape her? Use her as the vault slut? Impregnate her over and over again? It's all up to you, personally I can't wait to see the results" Mom comes over to me and grabs my shoulder, I flinch hard "Mia" She says as I turn to her "Go to our room and lock the door" I look at her and around the room to see everyone's got there eyes on me, quickly I get up and leave as the overseer keeps talking over the intercom "As your body changes your hormones will too and at least in our testing futa get overwhelming horny" I get to my room and lock the door behind me, not wanting to hear anymore of the overseer I turn on the radio in my room and go take a shower to drown out the overseer "This has to be a nightmare" I say to myself "I just need to wake up" I say as I sit down letting the water running over.

Hey this is my story so far I hope you've enjoyed it, I have lots of plans for future chapters but please feel free to leave a comment and let me know any thoughts or how I could improve my future writing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mom needs a favor

**This chapter has lots of smut I hope you enjoy ;)  
This chapter contains: Futa (obviously), incest, blowjob, rough sex, and lots of cum.**

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I was about to leave the bathroom but with a vault filled with futa I figured I should changed first I grab a bra and long sleeve tee with a pair of jeans I quickly throw on my clothes before leaving to see mom. "Mom" I say "Is there anything else I should know?" I ask, "You need to be careful" she relied "People are going to want to…" She hesitated not wanting to finish the sentence "Let's go to bed" "Yeah that's not a bad idea" I reply as I walk toward my bedroom "Night then" I call back to mom as I close the door to my room and collapse on my bed.

I was fast asleep when Amy gently shook me awake "Mia" she said "Mia get up" "What is it?" I ask sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I notice she's wearing a robe "I think we should talk" she continued "Is something wrong?" I ask concerned "No! No, it's uh… well since I became… this, I have felt very frustrated, very uh... you know" She paused as it took me a second to realise what she was talking about "Oh" I say aloud "Well what do you want me to do about it?" I ask genuinely, there was a moment of silence before mom continued. "I think if this is really happening you should get as much practice as you can" I gulp "You want me to do what exactly?" "I uh want you to just use you hands to rub my cock" Mom says to me sheepishly "Mom I uh don't know if I-" I get cut off as Amy stands up in front of me and drops her robe to the floor exposing her naked body to me and showing me her beautiful pair of boobs and her huge hardened cock "Mom!" I yell as I quickly turn and look away "Please honey" she says grabbing my check and softly bringing my head back and making me look at her "I'm just so horny and I want you to give mommy a hand".

I pause unsure of what to do and say, Amy grabs my wrist but gently guides my hand to rest on her waist. I stop as I look up at mom before I draw my eyes back down to the monstrous cock in front of me, silently I take my hand and wrap my fingers around her cock I feel her hard cock twitch with anticipation. I jerk her off as her cock grows even harder "Wow" I say "how uh... big is it?" I ask mom as I have to start using two hands "Around 10 inches" she says moaning and clearly enjoying herself. I keep going I switch up my pace going fast then slow, fast again and then slow again. "Baby" Amy says getting my attention, it was weird hearing her call me that as I jerked her off but I stopped and looked up at her "I want you to suck it" she moans "No" I say aloud "I'm not sucking your dick mom" "Mia" She said softly "you're the only girl here, you will be asked to suck cock pretty regularly." Mom says trying to be logical "I don't care, I won't do it." I reply.

Amys attitude changed. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me close "Mom?" I asked shocked "Shut up" she said as she forced me to be positioned at the base of her monsterous cock making me look at it's length and it's thickness. After enjoying the sight Amy pushed me onto the bed and on my back, quickly she climbs on top and pins my hand above my head at presses the tip of her cock against my lips "Suck it" she commands but I refuse shaking my head. Amy pushes against my unwilling mouth and pinches my nose, I open my mouth to take a breath and quickly she forces her cock in my mouth with a moan "Fuck, your mouth feels so good" she says while I am forced to take her huge cock inside my mouth. My jaw is open wide to accommodate the intruding member while Amy's enjoying herself "You look so good at the end of mommy's cock" she teases as she forces more of her cock in my mouth making me gag a bit as she hits the back of my throat. It's been a few minutes of Amy assaulting my mouth but it feels like it's been forever, I've been constantly gagging and choking on her Amys cock as she rapes my mouth "I'm getting close" she moans as her thrusts get faster making me gag harder. After a minute or so or rough facefucking she screams "I'm cumming" but she doesn't pull out and starts shooting thick ropes of cumming down my throat "Swallow it all" she says as I gag and choke on her thick cum. Finally she pulls out and I gasp for air and choke on the excess of cum in my mouth, Amy gets off me and grabs her robe "Now get some sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you" she says but as she leaves she locks me in my room. I get up and try to unlock it but it's no use, I'm stuck in here till mom comes back in the morning.  
**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to make another chapter I had a lot happen in my personal life, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 if you have any comments or ****suggestions****feel free to write a review or even DM me. I getting to work on chapter 3 and this one won't take too long but until then Love you 3**


End file.
